Fumigation
by Lazy Cakes
Summary: Keith and Pidge decide to investigate a new planet, and things go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Just because it looks uninhabited doesn't mean there's nothing there." Pidge began slowly, glancing from Allura to Shiro, and then back at the viewport.

"You're right, Pidge, but how can we know if we can't see through that space dust?"

Lance interjected, sitting upright.

The Paladins, plus two, looked out at the planet before them, a pinkish-purple, with huge glittering clouds of space dust blocking their sensors.

"One of us can go down in a single lion and do a quick sweep, before heading just outside the clouds and reaching the rest of the ship. Based on what that person finds, we can make more of a plan from there." Pidge pushed their glasses back up their nose, quickly typing something into a formula they'd designed on their computer.

"It's not a horrible idea, but I would rather that more than one person goes down...what are you doing?" Shiro noticed Pidge's rapid-fire typing only after he started speaking.

"Running through an algorithm for which lion is best suited for this...and...it's Green."

Pidge seemed surprised, chewing the inside of their lip as they thought. "I'm okay with that, I can probably scan the environment better from down there anyway...and you're right, more than one person should go."

Pidge closed their computer and tucked it under their arm, standing easily. "Is that what we wanna do?" They asked, looking to Allura first, then the other Paladins.

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe Green's scanners can get a better reading under the clouds."

Allura nodded along as Shiro spoke.

"Take someone with you." She said softly, glancing to Shiro. He noticed, but shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Alright, Keith, arm buddy, you're up." Pidge called, swiping their helmet up.

Keith jumped out of his seat, bumping his fist against Pidge's extended one.

"You got it."

Hunk watched Shiro stiffen and Lance rub the back of his neck as Pidge and Keith left the room.

"'Arm buddies'?" He asked the quiet room.

"Must be new." Lance responded stiffly.

"I'm glad they're getting along more." Shiro responded, less stiff, but he was staring intently at the viewport.

Coran hummed knowingly, and turned back to his control panel without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

"Testing communications, Allura, Castle, this is Pidge in Green, can you hear me?"

"You're pretty good at that." Keith commented, and Pidge glanced at him with a smile.

"My brother and dad used to do it all the time, just messing around, and-"

"-We can hear you loud and clear, up here."

Allura's voice suddenly cut through the static.

Pidge seemed surprised, clicking through a few pages on their computer before typing a bit.

"Excellent, I'm surprised at how well you're coming in. There must not be any metal in this weird dust...we landed without a hitch, which is odd, because this planet definitely has an atmosphere...we're going to go out and collect a few samples, test the air and soil, and I'll send out a short-range radar before we head back up."

Keith gave a thumbs-up as Pidge finished the transmission, standing awkwardly in the space of Green's cockpit with their laptop in arm.

"Want me to grab these tubes?" Keith asked, gesturing to the few that had been carefully shelved.

"Please." Pidge nodded as they spoke. "I'm just waiting for a go-ahead from up there, and then we can leave."

"You should be good to go." Allura responded, ship-side, watching the planet before her even though she was unable to see anything useful. The rest of the team sat in silence, listening to the conversation through their own helmets.

" _Wow_ , it's really light out here."

"Yeah, the gravity is remarkably weak."

"Pidge!"

"I know!"

There was laughter through the line, along with a small burst of static.

"Is everything alright?" Allura asked, another useless glance at the planet.

"We're fine, I just-"

"-Pidge nearly floated away." Keith interrupted. "Here, hold onto me."

"Thanks, Keith."

On deck, Lance tucked his legs into his chair and rolled his shoulders.

"Okay, so, the atmosphere's safe to breathe, or at least, I'm not being told it'll kill us, so we can lift our visors."

"Gotcha."

There was a small whirring sound through the line.

"Oh, uh, Allura, sorry-the atmosphere has enough oxygen to safely breathe, we removed our visors and artificial supply."

"Do you have any readings on the dust yet?"

"N-no, but I'm collecting a sample right now-"

Pidge was interrupted by a short coughing fit from Keith.

"Whatever it is," he hacked lowly, "it tastes _awful_."

"Well don't breathe it, then! I-oh, wow, that really is terrible."

Pidge tried to stifle a cough.

"You probably shouldn't breathe it in until you actually _know what it is_ …" Hunk began reproachfully, adjusting his earpiece.

"Well, it's not like we can avoid it, and it's not like we can afford to waste our oxygen supplies, and besides, I'm almost done getting its levels. It'll send to you guys automatically when it's done."

"That means you'll know what it's made of, right?"

"Hey, Keither, you really were paying attention!"

There was more laughter planetside, except it was suddenly slightly flustered, breathy.

Shiro imagined Pidge flushing sweetly; Lance imagined Keith's face turning entirely red.

Both of them felt their ears burning as they thought of someone else making that happen.

There was a short staccato beeping through the communication system.

"Okay, I got a re...ading…"

"What is it?" Shiro asked immediately.

"It's-no, that doesn't make any sense…"

"Wait, what's wrong?" Lance demanded.

" _Shit! Fuck! Keith, get your helmet back on NOW!"_

Pidge's voice screamed through the castle, and Shiro felt a lump in his chest at how desperately bad the situation could have turned.

"Pidge?! Pidge, Keith, what's happening?!"

Allura begged.

"Keith, come on, we gotta...we gotta...get back…"

Pidge's voice gradually took on the same characteristics as Keith's, Green's audio feed springing to life as they boarded again.

"Pidge...Pidgeon...Pidgey…" Keith mumbled, sounding loopier than if he were on nitrous oxide. "Allura-All...aut-autopilot! I need...need...Keith, your hair is so _soft_."

Pidge's urgent message suddenly turned relaxed and directed at a completely different person.

There was a thunk that sounded distinctly like metal hitting metal, and on the surveillance screen, Green's autopilot had sent it home.

The readings didn't even show any weight being registered on the lion's seat; wherever Pidge and Keith were, they weren't capable of piloting.

"Pidge?!" Shiro called, trying to keep his voice even.

"Keith?!" Lance cried, not caring what he sounded like.

There was no answer except that of shuffling and movement through Green, before something hit the dashboard, and audio was cut off.

"What just happened?!" Hunk demanded, standing and pushing his screen aside. "What's wrong with them?!"

"I-I don't know, Hunk, but do not worry. They-they are coming back to the castle as we speak."

Allura straightened, but even she was struggling to keep panic at bay. "Did we receive the readings before communications were cut off?"

She tried to think of ways to help, instead of panic.

"Yes, Princess, but the system can't seem to make heads or tails of it...it seems to contain a huge amount of oxygen, however." Coran responded, pulling Hunk's screen closer.

"They-they're fine, right? Nothing-there wasn't anything deadly?" Lance pressed, agitated, standing.

"No, Pidge's readings are totally safe...if something had been toxic, they would have been warned." Coran aided, sliding the readings out of sight. "Of course, that doesn't mean that we should be all willy-nilly about exposing ourselves to them, since it's clearly something."

"They'll be docking any minute, now. Do we need to quarantine them?" Allura asked, aware that both Lance and Shiro were looking at her in horror.

"I think it may be smart to do so, but not within the lion. As for exposing ourselves to it...they both seemed fine until their helmets were off."

Hunk stood, moving behind Coran and pulling the readings back onto the screen.

Coran shifted uncomfortably, noticeably.

"These don't make any sense. It's...it's a gas, but it's so thick it reads like a liquid…"

The castle began to chirp, the unmistakable sound of a lion docking.

Lance bolted for the door, and Shiro paused just long enough to grab his helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance rushed into the green lion with Shiro on his heels, but when he froze in place, Shiro ran directly into his shoulders.

Keith and Pidge were tangled together on the floor of the green lion, softly laughing to one another. Their hands were tousled through each other's hair, bodies pressed together as closely as possible, just _touching_. It was like Shiro and Lance weren't even there; it was like they weren't on the metal floor of a giant space weapon.

"Wait, wait, Shiro! Lance!" Allura cried through the open port. She came into view, running with her skirts gathered in fistfuls. "Whatever happened down there, it's not really them. Get out of there!"

Pidge kissed the underside of Keith's jaw, and his hands left Pidge's hair to grab at their hips, laughs suddenly turning to gaspy moans. Keith forced his hips between Pidge's and rutted forward, opening his eyes lazily as Pidge moaned, unabashed.

His eyes were glimmering magenta, just like the surface of the planet below.

Pidge hooked their thigh over his hip and pulled him closer, rolling them both to one side until Pidge was on top of Keith. Keith gasped, digging his nails into Pidge's armor and tucking his face against Pidge's hair. One of his hands slipped up under their chestplate, and their hips stuttered over his with a whine. They opened their eyes just barely, heavy with eyelashes pressed to their cheeks, shimmers of neon pinks and soft lavenders mixing in their irises.

Pidge's hands tugged and massaged at Keith's hair, brushing it away from his face sloppily, and held him in place to kiss him.

They were a mess, melting into one another, and Shiro and Lance could only stand and stare.

Hands grabbed at the collars of their armor, and Allura dragged them forcefully out of the cockpit of the green lion.

"What are you thinking?! You need to get away until we know it isn't contagious!" She cried, closing up the green lion and tossing Shiro and Lance into the hangar.

"Wh-what-"

"-It's whatever Pidge's scanner picked up in the atmosphere. It's toxic, whatever it is...but…"

"We can't just leave them like that!" Lance cried shrilly, paling.

"I know, Lance, I know, but we can't risk anyone else getting infected with whatever it is, because it could be really dangerous."

"The-their eyes...their eyes were pink!" Shiro finally found it in himself to speak. He stood, twitching, and ran his hand over his hair, trying to calm himself down. "What-do we know what caused that?"

"Coran is looking at the balances Pidge sent up right now. He must have something by now."

"I'm not leaving until we can get them separated." Lance demanded firmly.

"Can't we put them in Cryo Pods?" Shiro asked.

From inside the green lion, something hard and heavy hit the floor.

Lance and Shiro looked at one another.

"We can't put them in the healing pods because they're not sick...though infection isn't accurate, it's as close as I can come to describing what's going on." Coran fiddled with his mustache as he danced his fingers over the screen before him.

Lance stood up again, before sitting just as fitfully.

"What's wrong with them, then?" He begged, glancing back down at the screen in his hand, which was playing live feed from Green's security camera.

So far, Keith and Pidge hadn't made it past rolling their bodies together sloppily and kissing with uncoordinated movements, giggling and cooing at each other. Occasionally, they would roll about too intensely, and hit a wall or the seat of the lion, but didn't seem affected by it.

"Those clouds, the ones we can see surrounding the planet; we thought it was just dust, but it seems to be some kind of airborne aphrodisiac...it's not toxic to breathe, but it seems to trigger some...er, very primal instincts, crossed with some...very personal interests."

"Like...an inhaled drug?" Hunk tried helpfully.

"I suppose so. They're not really 'infected' so much as just...well, I suppose it's just a change in the chemistry of their brains, and we can't really balance out those levels."

"So what can we do to get rid of it?" Shiro asked, glancing over at Lance's screen.

"It's _hot_ in here." Keith was whining, Pidge nodding their agreement, the both of them trying to wrestle off pieces of armor while still grinding and pressing their mouths to any exposed skin.

"We, um, can't. Not-not really." Coran began softly, shutting down the display of his screen. His lip twitched. "The good news is that, while there still may be traces of the dust on their hair, or clothes, it's not enough to infect anyone else, so we don't have to quarantine them, but...they'll likely stay like this until their brains can naturally overcome the imbalances."

"Is there any way to speed up that process?" Lance demanded, already standing again. Allura cleared her throat, shooting a disgruntled glance at Coran.

"You knew about this, Coran, didn't you?" She accused. "At the very least, you knew what that dust was."

"Princess!" Coran cried dramatically, voice pitchy. "I promise you, I would never knowingly put any Paladin of Voltron in danger!"

"But they're not in danger, are they? They just need to be fucked!" She cried angrily.

The entire room let out a gasp as Allura realized what word had just left her mouth. She flushed, and took a deep breath. "My apologies. That was a rather inappropriate way to say what I intended to."

"A-are you saying that-"

"-Yes, Lance." She sighed, rubbing at her temple before shooting a final glare at Coran, who mumbled an excuse and skittered away. "If human brains are anything like alteans', having an orgasm can flood the brain with the same chemicals as what they're experiencing now, and when the brain flushes out the chemicals from having an orgasm, it will flush out a good amount of the excess...I knew that such a substance as this existed, but I did not have very much information on what it appeared as, and I'm sorry I didn't see it for what it was sooner. I'm sure Coran thought this would be a lovely way to jump-start some kind of relationship…"

"I'm sorry, you know about this stuff, and Coran was trying to _what_?!"

Shiro did his best to moderate his voice, but it cracked with strain.

Allura sat down, another sigh, and Hunk glanced from Lance to Shiro before kneeling next to her and feeling her forehead.

"I'm not sick, Hunk, I'm just…this is a very stressful situation.

"Yes, I did know about this; alteans used to use this very substance after a natural disaster, or when we were projected to need a larger army. It was known to spring a mating season, in a way, but we hadn't needed artificial help with our population in quite some time. I myself have never experienced such a thing, and I don't think Coran or anyone of his generation would have either, unless they were doing so recreationally.

"You know as well as Coran does, as well as I do, that you five are exceedingly rare, because your personalities are flexible enough to respond to at least one of the Lions; I'm sure that he, like myself, thinks that if any of you were to have children with one another, that those children would be excellent Voltron pilots. However...I don't think he understands how unlikely it is for anyone on this team to be capable of carrying children; in all honesty, I'm not sure what Pidge has going on, but they seem to be the only one with the potential to carry children. And...it's not really subtle, that some of our Paladins have feelings for others, harbor them though you may."

Shiro and Lance both let out a tense breath, almost as if ashamed.

"I think we have learned that humans aren't like alteans, at least not in this way. Children often come before a relationship, to us, and it's not uncommon, where humans seem to be the other way around. However, Pidge and Keith likely can only think of _reproduce_ and _reproduce with someone you want to raise children with_. I definitely think that we need to separate Keith and Pidge, before something happens that they will _really_ regret, but...I think our best option is to just put them to bed and wait for it to blow over." She finished with another sigh, standing slowly. "I'm going to go speak with Coran; I'm sure he's realized the gravity of what has happened, by now, and maybe he knows of some other way to hasten this process. I do not want any of our Paladins to feel like they cannot trust members of their own team."

And with that, she followed Coran out into the castle.

Hunk stood, glaring from Lance to Shiro back to Lance.

"I'm leaving it up to you two to figure this out, because if either of you think I don't know what's been going on with you and them, you've really underestimated me. I'm going to go make sure Allura doesn't stab Coran, or try to shoot him out of an airlock."

And before Lance or Shiro could try to explain themselves or apologize, he was gone, too.

"Is it really a good idea for the two of us to take care of them?" Lance asked, turning to Shiro.

"Let's just get them away from one another, before-"

"-Haa-ah!"

Pidge cried through the security feed.

Keith had managed to fit one of his hands down the front of their pants, now that their belt had been discarded, and they were holding him like gravity was about to give up. They rolled over again, and Keith's shoulder hit the wall, hard, though he didn't react.

"Before _that_." He managed, already hauling ass back into the hangar.

Keith and Pidge didn't even notice that Shiro and Lance had made their way back into Green; Pidge was pressing their mouth into Keith's neck, and he was trying to hold their hip in place against his own.

Shiro moved first, kneeling and taking Pidge by the shoulders.

"Alright, guys," Shiro tried to sound casual, "let's get you separated."

He lifted Pidge away, which would have been remarkably easy if Keith wasn't clutching them desperately.

"Okay." Lance added, pulling Keith up by his waist, trying to sound casual, "Up you get, mullet."

They both whined pitifully upon being separated, fingertips tangled together, either unaware or uncaring that something was separating them. Pidge's small hand clutched at Shiro's hand around their waist as they tried to break out of his grip.

Lance was faring far worse; without a mechanical arm, and with a much larger adversary, he was holding Keith's back to his chest with his arms around his torso as Keith wriggled, hair stuck to his lips and reaching with all his might towards Pidge.

They were each whiningly mumbling each other's names, fingertips barely touching.

Shiro hauled Pidge up into his arms, breaking their eye contact with Keith.

As soon as they were out of one another's view, Keith and Pidge shifted their attention to the nearest, warmest thing.

"Lan...Lance?" Keith mumbled, his glittering eyes barely able to actually focus. His fingertips dragged over Lance's lip.

"C-Come on, dude, you need to go to bed!" Lance stammered, hoisting Keith's arm over his shoulders and backing gracelessly out of the lion.

Pidge hummed softly, reaching up and fluffing Shiro's hair.

"Shiro... _Shiro?"_ They cooed, seeming distant and confused.

He shuddered, trying to nudge Pidge's hand away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everybody! I know I don't often interrupt the stories I write, but if you have made it this far into my works, please consider supporting me! I love writing, and putting these out for free, but unfortunately fanfiction just doesn't give revenue, something I need to survive as a creator.

If you're interested in art, cosplay, and more writing like this, you can check out my , Last Life Creations, where exclusive art and images are released, as well as excerpts from my fanfiction chapters before they're published.

If you prefer physical thing to hold and have and snuggle, you can check out my Redbubble, lastlifecreator, for everything from shirts to stickers with cosplay and art on it! There will be some lovely new watercolors going up soon :)

If you like soft, cute, squishy things, stay tuned on my instagram lastlifecreations for some prototypes I'm designing.

(If you've been invested in my work for this long, I think I deserve it!)

All three of those options will also give you some information on the comic I'm working on, which, if you like these writings, you'll definitely want to check out, and thank you so much!

-/-

Pidge seemed content with humming some nonsense under their breath, cuddling up to Shiro as he tried to rush them through the castle. Their fingertips had looped around his neck, tracing his veins, purely from memory. Shiro tried not to wonder if his were like the anatomy books, or if Pidge had really spent so long looking at his scans.

He realized that, with Pidge's tendencies to sleep in high and small spaces, he didn't actually know where their room was...or if they even had one.

Frankly, with their sweet mouth already too tempting, Shiro was too afraid to ask anything of them.

 _I'm going to regret this_ , he thought, but he headed for his own room anyway.

This must have been the stage Keith had hit first, that mumbling incoherence, Shiro thought as he practically kicked his door in. Pidge was rocking back and forth slightly, more from an inability to balance than anything else, and he rested a knee on his bed to lower them into it.

As soon as he tried to separate from them, however, and they seemed to remember that he was there, they grabbed for him.

"Shiro... _Shiro…"_ Pidge preened, trilling the japanese _r_ of his name like he hadn't heard in ages. They giggled sweetly, stroking at his jaw with their fingertips, snuggling up against him.

Shiro swallowed heavily. " _Please_ , Shiro...please...please…"

"What, Pidge?" He asked, shocked at how gravelly his own voice was. Pidge managed to hook their leg over Shiro's hip, pulling him closer to them.

"I-I'm sick…" they whimpered suddenly. "I don't feel good...make me better, Shiro...make me better…let's have a baby...get me pregnant, I'll feel better..." They begged, eyes closed as their head lolled from side to side.

"Pidge, you're not thinking straight... I can't, can't-"

" _Takashii_ …" They begged, and their eyes fluttered open, dripping with tears.

Shiro choked on his own breath. Pidge, glimmery pink eyes full of tears, hair stuck to their face, looking utterly _debauched_ without having been touched, was too much for him. "I want you...Takashi...Shiro...heehee, _Takashiro…_ " They licked their lips, watching his face.

"Pidge, honey, you're not-"

He was interrupted suddenly as Pidge cooed happily, dragging their fingers through his hair.

"Aww...I knew you liked me...I like you, too, _honey_...Shiro, ple-ee-aaase!" They cried, writhing against him.

They must have felt him getting hard, whether he wanted to or not, because they suddenly cooed happily, their hands dragging down his body to his groin.

He recoiled sharply before he could help it, grabbing their wrists forcefully with a growl.

Pidge froze, breathing heavily, watching him pleadingly. Their brows furrowed together, back arching as if a sudden wave washed over them, and let out a sob through a lip bitten nervously.

That was too much for him.

Shiro pulled their wrists over their head and kissed them, desperately, but he was so gentle that they were barely pressed together.

Pidge moaned loudly into his mouth, trying to free their hands from his grip.

He straightened almost as soon as he had leaned in, shocked at himself, and tried to sit up.

Pidge whined his name again, and he pushed their leg off, sitting up, leaning away.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I can't take advantage of you."

Pidge sat up, squirming their way into his lap with a deep, hungry pout.

"Come on, Shiro, if I'm an innocent, helpless nerd, I'm _your_ innocent, helpless nerd. You can't prey on someone who _wants_ you."

They said half-coherently before holding his neck and face and kissing him again, demanding, desperate.

He was helpless to resist.

He held their hips weakly and gasped as they rutted down into his lap, trying not to dig his hands into their flesh.

They clicked his chestplate open in three short movements and it clattered loudly against the wall as they threw it away, chasing down his upper arm plates next.

With a well-timed gasp for air on their part, he managed to lean in and kiss a hard, sucking kiss against their neck.

They squirmed and moaned and held him, but he kept working at the same sensitive spot under their jawline. He _wanted_ to leave a mark, he _wanted_ to see that they had been his, even if just for a small moment.

They got louder, rutting helplessly against Shiro's leg, and he let go regretfully.

"Shiro…" they cooed, feather-soft kisses pressed sweetly into the corner of his mouth, releasing his upper arm guard and reaching for the lower one.

He couldn't stop moving to let them release the armor; he was trying to hold their hands and steady their waist and feel their skin and brush through their hair all at once, and he was helplessly terrible at multitasking.

Pidge, however, had absolutely no quarrel with being handled clumsily, so long as they were being handled at all, and rolled happily with his movements, begging at the corners of his lips for kisses he was only too eager to give. He slid his tongue into their mouth, met with a desperately happy mewl. Pidge managed to get his forearm guards off, finally, and immediately tugged at his shirt uselessly, trying to keep up with his tongue searching through their mouth, their own weakly trying to press back against his, not really wanting to win.

Shiro forced himself to stop, to breathe, breaking away and all but heaving.

Pidge, flushed and gasping for breath, was still trying to pull his shirt off, and he tugged it over his head with an easy laugh.

Bright bubblegum eyes focused approvingly on his chest, their hands running over the space where metal met flesh before traveling across his chest, marked with scars. They discovered each one with a delicate respect, sometimes even a hint of empathetic pain. He made to tuck some of their hair behind their ear, but distracted by how fluffy it was, only really succeeded in brushing it away from their face.

Shiro pulled them further into his lap, desperately wanting to grind against them more but unwilling to be the one who moved first.

He didn't have to wait long; Pidge sank their hips down with a whine, surrounding Shiro's shameful need with warmth and an even stronger need, and he grabbed those lush hips and fucked forward through their clothes like it was the only sinful thing he ever wanted to do.

Pidge moaned, too distracted to keep feeling across his skin, squirming to get a better angle, and as Shiro forced their hips into his as sharply and quickly as possible, he realized that they were coming, fingertips curled in front of their lips, moan mounting until there wasn't even any sound left.

He had no hope of following them, not when he still needed so much, but he kept moving dutifully until their head fell limp into his shoulder with a sigh.

Their face was hidden against him, body boneless on his. Shiro wanted to cry at the thought of laying them to sleep and leaving, after pining for so long and coming so close, when their little hand gripped the side of his neck, and their achy voice gasped,

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop."

Their other hand began feeling for his waistband, and he began the useless game of making excuses simply for the sake of giving them time to breathe first.

"Pidge, we don't have any protection, w-"

"-Good. I don't want any." They panted, slowly gaining more energy, enough to lift their head, eyes a dreamy cotton-candy toss. They managed to tug his pants open, sliding back on his lap and closing their hand around his cock through his boxers with a devilish, crooked smile.

He could only gasp, looking at them helplessly with a silent plea. They lifted his cock out of his pants, cooing happily as he cursed, trying so hard to keep his hands off them. It wasn't easy, when they leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his trembling lips.

He watched them observe his erection with Pidgelike curiosity, somehow so innocent even as they closed their hand around him, pumping once loosely, testily.

Shiro groaned sharply before he gave in, reaching out for Pidge. His hands closed around their jaw and he leaned in, kissing them, as soft as he could in his current position. They whined, a high keen, and leaned into him.

Shiro didn't realize he was tugging their shirt off until he had done it, and then took their shoulders roughly and sat them upright, needing to look.

Pidge's body was pale, faded freckles on their shoulders and collar, slight scars at the seams of their armor where there wasn't enough protection.

Under their shirt, they were wearing a bralette made of white lace, likely the only thing of its kind that made it to space, and though it offered their poor breasts no support, it was so sweet-looking that Shiro gave a moan and pulled Pidge into his lap so he could kiss them again.

In retrospect, it would have been entirely easy for Shiro to have assumed the biological sex of his smallest paladin, but even in his most secret fantasies, ones he could never admit to, Pidge had some kind of angelic body, no sex at all. He'd never cared.

Shiro preferred the breasts, he thought.

He wondered if he would still think the same thing if Pidge hadn't had any, but knew the answer was beyond his reach as Pidge loosely cupped their breast in a single gentle hand.

Through the lace he could see their nipples, a peachy pink only a few tones lighter than their swollen lips, hard and pushing the lace out a bit. He reached for one with a human hand, tracing it to excellent avail; Pidge cried out into his mouth, fingers closing around his wrist.

He nudged the lace out of the way and left their mouth with devilish intent, smiling against their skin as he licked his way down their collarbone and closed his mouth around their nipple.

They moaned, high and sweet, and their hands cradled his head as he showered attention upon their breasts. He leaned them back, slowly, until he was curled over them like some kind of damn renaissance painting, their legs tangled over Shiro's metallic arm, cradling him as much as he was them.

"You're too sweet, Pidge." Shiro groaned, looking up to see Pidge's head tilted back with their lips parted and gasping. He dropped his other hand between their legs, moaning just to feel them. They were so _wet_ that they had soaked through their pants, hips lurching forward as he felt, and he pulled them down eagerly to find that Pidge had brought _space-themed underpants to space._

Oh, that was just too cute.

Shiro dropped them to the mattress, peeling off the legginglike pants of their armor and running his hand over stars and nebulae that were slightly darker.

Pidge's legs contracted around his hand and they wailed, arms tightening around him like they feared he would leave them half-fucked.

"Shiro!" They managed, a deep, throaty cry following as he pulled the other side of their bra off their shoulder, attacking the newly-exposed nipple with a gleeful shiver, so hard it was starting to ache.

He rolled the briefs down their thighs blindly, and when he lifted his head to look them over, he couldn't have been more glad he did.

Pidge was laying in a wrinkled mess of dark sheets with hair spread out like a halo, pink eyes unfocused and staring towards the ceiling, little bits of white lace clinging to their chest.

He pressed his thumb between their vulva, circling over their clit, and they bucked into his hand with a shriek.

They reached out for him, managing to grab his shoulder, and pulled him down with surprising force, swinging one leg around his hips and pressing their wet warmth against his erection.

Okay, it was too much.

They writhed with a long, loud cry as Shiro positioned himself properly and pushed forward.

His head fell into their neck with a groan, grabbing their hip with bruising force before he could help it.

Pidge was wet and warm and soft and their breath, coming out in little gaspy whimpers, begged him not to stop.

Shiro couldn't even have hoped to stop, not at this point, not with Pidge acting like this, so he kept going, moving his hips forward until he was pressed up to Pidge's thighs, as far as he could possibly go into their small body, and their eyes were almost rolling back. They were so small, felt so delicate, that though he was well away from being fully seated within them, they were as full as could be.

"Does it feel good?" Shiro asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to the bridge of their nose.

"Ye-esss...ah...yes!" Came the response, slurred and happy. Pidge rolled their hips against his, and Shiro was suddenly aware that there was a small bump to their belly where he had filled them.

"Pidge, you are _too much_." He groaned, pulling out and thrusting in so he could watch that little bulge move.

They ran their hands through his hair and shifted their hips, smiling even though they didn't seem to register what he had said.

Shiro honestly didn't mean to be so rough, but as soon as Pidge's eyelashes fluttered down and they murmured his name, he pulled out and thrusted into them brutally. They were so warm and wet and smoothly soft that Shiro couldn't have hoped to do anything more than fuck the perfection out of them, holding the delicately thin wrist that had been wrapped around his neck so he could kiss their hand. They did need to breathe, after all.

Pidge whined, tightened their hold on him, but in no way sounded pained, so he did it again, equally as rough, and Pidge moaned loudly.

Shiro set a desperate, hungry pace, gripping Pidge's hip with one hand, rubbing their clit with the thumb of his other in gentle, smooth strokes. He already worried that they were too sensitive.

They were so wet, and his pace was so hard and sloppy, that before he knew it there was slick all the way up to his stomach, and their body tightened around his with a loud, garbled cry of his name as Pidge came again, holding him close.

Shiro showered their face with kisses as they gasped, trying to kiss him back but needing air more, and Shiro knew he shouldn't do it, knew it was wrong not to ask permission, but it didn't matter because Pidge wouldn't say no, and anyway, he had already bitten down _hard_ on the junction of their neck and shoulder.

They keened, high and overstimulated, and when Shiro tasted the smallest drop of rusty blood, paired with the clamping of soft, warm walls around him, Pidge's hands pulling his hair and scrabbling at his shoulders, their breasts squashed against him, it was all too much, and he barely had the sense to pull out before coming harder than he ever had before, vision actually whiting out.

When he came to again, still riding out that high, he saw a little ribbon of white across Pidge's belly, and when he looked down, it had smeared onto his, too.

Pidge was already relaxing like a limp doll, twitching just slightly every now and again, and they shivered as Shiro leaned away.

With a quiet, innocent and sad whine, they opened their arms for him.

Shiro embraced them without a second to think, pulling their small, blissfully fucked-out body into his hold, lying down and positioning them until they were curled up partially on his chest.

"I love you, Pidge. I love you." He cooed, cradling their hair to his chin.

They gave some quiet, sleepy sound, but Shiro understood it to mean that the feeling was (for the moment) mutual, and no sooner had he pulled a blanket around their shoulders than they were asleep.

Shiro woke up first. He expected to; Pidge still had to sleep off what was left of their encounter with the dust.

Speaking of, they were curled up against his side, snuggled against him tightly, as if leeching heat.

He tucked a stray lock of hair away from their face, startled when they groaned softly.

"Sorry." He breathed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Pidge's brows fell low over still-closed eyes, and they tried to wriggle closer to him before immediately sounding out, pained.

"My back hurts…" They grumbled. "My hips hurt…"

They tried to shift again and whined, clutching at Shiro's arm.

"I'm sorry." Shiro said sheepishly, feeling almost no guilt.

"I'm...I'm _sticky_ …" they groaned, slender hands running over their own ass, hissing as they pressed into finger-shaped bruises.

"I think that's a good thing." Shiro answered, leaning in and kissing their nose.

Their eyelashes suddenly fluttered to life, and they looked at him grumpily with muddy purple eyes.

 _Oh no_. Shiro thought. _They're not done yet_.

"I still don't feel good…" They grumbled, closing their eyes again and stretching their arm across Shiro's chest.

They gave a little yawn, catlike and cute, and snuggled their cheek against his shoulder.

"Would you like me to do something about that?" Shiro asked, half-teasing. He knew, he honestly knew, about the consequences that were to come, but he partially didn't want to think about them and partially couldn't, not when Pidge was beginning to doze off again.

Slyly, he began to massage their side, and then over their hip, and then their bum, and it took them until his fingers were tracing over their outer lips to realize what he was doing.

They tried to give some kind of feedback, but they were so tired that they couldn't even make their eyes stay open.

They moaned softly in the back of their throat, fingertips skittering lazily down his torso, but they couldn't even make it past his belly button before their eyes fluttered shut again.

"I'm just trying to help." Shiro lilted, as innocently as possible, fingers spreading their pussy open. "Allura said that it goes away faster if you have orgasms."

Pidge whimpered, eyes fluttering open just barely.

He teased over their clit and they shuddered, eyes closing again. They yawned again, trying to sit up but only resulting in whining pitifully.

Regretfully, Shiro retreated, rubbing his thumb over the bruises he'd left on their hips.

 _They're probably too sore for anything to feel good_ , Shiro thought.

Not that he planned on complaining if this state lasted a little longer.

"Shiro…" they started softly, eyes opening and closing like a weighted doll.

"Hm?"

"...what if we have a baby?"

He laughed.

"Though that seems somewhat unlikely, I think we would be alright."

"I can't exactly emancipate the galaxy while rockin' a baby bump." They grumbled, forcing themselves onto their back.

Shiro laughed, tangling his hand into Pidge's hair.

"I meant more that we would have plenty of help if we had a baby."

Pidge huffed.

"We're engineers and pilots, not nannies."

Shiro laughed again, wrapping his arms around Pidge.

"We would be fine anyway."

Pidge hummed, letting him hold them.

"I'm glad you think that...because I still want a baby."


End file.
